Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a conversion information generation method.
Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been proposed for converting the color gamut of image data. For example, as a method for converting (mapping) a color outside the converted color gamut into a color within the converted color gamut, a method of compressing lightness and saturation while maintaining a hue has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-178738). Further, a method of expanding an apparent saturation reproduction range, by performing mapping to drop the lightness so that white is converted into gray, has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S64(H1)-13890).
However, in the case of these conventional methods, the mapping performed drops the lightness or saturation of the image data either partly or entirely.